Optical devices such as optical scopes and rangefinders can be utilized in a variety of applications. In military applications, such devices can be mounted to weapons to enable tracking of a target and increase accuracy in aiming the weapon. Systems utilized by snipers can bring an added degree of sophistication because many conditions that can impact long-range shots, including range, wind, elevation, and more. Weapon-mounted optical systems can integrate sensors and devices to provide information regarding these conditions. However, gathering information regarding wind has traditionally been difficult.